blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Legion of Liberon
Liberon is an island country located near the equator in the Atlantic Ocean. The country is a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Jackie Benedict currently in power. The country's origins are unclear. It's assumed that Plato based his story of Atlantis on this land. People who live in Liberon are called "Atlanteans," though the ethnic majority are Greeks. History Early History Liberon's origins are relatively hazy. After discovering the New World (North America), European settlers began to traverse the Atlantic at a greater pace. By the Salem Witch Trials, several ships had already drifted course and discovered an island chain. On the largest, a settlement was built, later to be named Port Crescent. In 1747, as the main island was being populated, King George III of Britain found himself in a financial crisis. In normal English fashion, an overly complicated and easily fallible plan was implemented. The new trading post was made a country in itself in order to boost the British economy. The new country was named Liberon and adopted much of the British government systems. In the American war of Independence, Liberon supported the Americans with the Ship of the Line St. Thomas ''and a contingent of marines. ''St. Thomas was present at the British surrender at Saratoga. Civil War to The Great War Liberon found itself caught in the swirl of slavery and the Civil War, due to it being a major trading hub for slaves. On the verge of it's own civil war, Liberon elected to perform non-intervention patrols with frigates off the American eastern seaboard. Liberon was one of the first countries to use ironclad warships. However, they were nothing more than sailing vessels with steel plates. It was only until the 1893 Antheron and Electra did steam powered warships were really prevalent in the Liberon Fleet. In the outbreak of the First World War, Liberon was heavily involved in the war. Terrible losses to the Army and Navy made the war unpopular in the homeland. In 1917, the government was reworked so the monarch had more control over the country. Inter-War Period to End of Cold War In the roaring twenties, much of the international sentiment on Liberon was the same as the Ottoman Empire leading up to the Great War. Even though Liberon commissioned the first ever large aircraft carrier planned and built as such, the country was in a downwards spiral. Because of this, Liberon was spared from the Washington and London naval treaties. As the twenties came to a close, Liberon began to expand across the Atlantic. Several classes of impressive cruisers and carriers were commissioned regularly, just in time for the Second Great War. From '39 to '41, Liberon carrier groups consistently hindered German and Italian battleships. Much of the carrier-based exercises between the wars allowed operations to be dispatched more efficiently; the Italian battleships Caio Duilio and Conte di Cavour were sunk exiting Gibraltar within 2 hours by aircraft from the carriers Bonnerville, Castle Harbor, and Patriot City. After America's entry into the war in '42, Liberon shifted the large cruiser Electra ''(1922) and the flagship carrier ''Antheron (1923) to the Pacific. They missed the great battles of Coral Sea and Midway, but arrived to supplement the illustrious USS Enterprise CV-6 in the Solomon islands campaign. In the opening moves of the campaign, Antheron was crammed to the brim with aircraft while Enterprise flew her aircraft to Henderson Field. Electra operated with American cruisers, fighting in night battles with the Tokyo Express, where her torpedoes gave her an edge over her U.S. counterparts, most notably in the battles of Savo Island and Santa Cruz. Both ships were present at the Japanese surrender in Tokyo Bay After the war, Liberon was placed in the United Nations Security Council for their actions in fighting the axis powers. The country stayed out of the Korean, Vietnam, and Gulf Wars, thus in 1990, was already more powerful than Russia. Cold War to Today In 1998, an ejected American special forces battalion was welcomed to Liberon. The small group was initialized as an independent military known as the "DTJMD." Liberon's modern elite task force, Nightshade, operated with the DTJMD extensively. In a short period of a few years, Liberon found itself invading the U.S. mainland to remove Noelsnook out of power. With the full backing of France, Pegasus Prime, Mercular, and the U.N., Noelsnook was removed from power. A followup backlash was the Deltabash War, with Svalbardland being incensed about the defeat of Monstonia. Svalbardland fell two days after Monstonia. Soon after, Liberon found itself being caught in the controversy over the Pacific nation of Ignis. International powers realized that Liberon had no power in the Pacific, so Benedict asked Famonious for the Japanese port of Yokosuka, at the same time offering to send three B1A1 class battleships of the Third Battleship Division to Ignis as a deterrent. The move of several battle groups and carrier fleets to the Pacific ended up being a good move, as a United Nations led coalition to destroy Stratos became forced upon Liberon (it being a Security Council member-this was one of the reasons Liberon left the U.N.). It was expected that Liberon provide naval support in the invasion, and the Third Battleship Division did, albeit reluctantly. Currently, the country is in it's first golden age. Government Liberon's government is much like the British one, but the monarch controls more power. There is a Parliment to make laws, write decrees, perform minor diplomacy, declare war, and fund the military. The Prime Minister is the leader of the Parliment, and works with domestic affairs. The Court keeps the monarch in check, and makes sure the laws the Parliment makes are beneficial to the country. Much of the time they sit behind a tall table banging gavels, but occasionally, they do something useful, like [[Galen's Folly|that time they asked the Parliment to allocate money to genetically engineer a dragon]]. The King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Duke, or Duchess in control of the country is the leader of the people, Parliment, and the military (though they cannot raise an army or declare war). They conduct diplomacy with international superpowers and keep Liberon's place in the world. Military Liberon, as an island nation, has a powerful navy. The Army and interstellar forces are far more neglected, as they are not as useful. Liberon is generally mocked as a "Navy only country." Army Liberon's army is very efficient and cost effective. In recent history since the 2000s, Liberon has only deployed troops twice, once in Operation Virginia, and once in the Invasion of Monstonia. Assault rifles, pistols, and smaller arms given to infantry and are usually imported from Mercular and Pegasus Prime. Army aircraft are usually older aircraft from the Liberon Fleet Air Arm and the Army. Even some landing craft were taken from Liberon Marines. The cavalry in the modern form comes with the vehicular section. The Liberon Army has the most effective healing force, with professional off-road ambulance drivers and very well trained medics. They are usually the first on the scene of natural disasters, being transported by the fastest ship in the navy. Liberon does have a Main Battle Tank, the excellent Dash 75. However, it never fought enemy tanks, pending Liberon anti-tank tactics. Towed anti-tank guns are placed in hidden areas, such as behind bushes or in a treeline. When a group of enemy tanks comes near, then the guns open fire and destroy the tanks. It is considered easier, cheaper, and smarter than committing tanks to perform complicated maneuvers of battle. This stemmed from the Liberon tactics in 1920, where the country believed in the aircraft, but not the tank. The actual few tanks that are available are meant to operate with infantry, destroying targets that would hinder the advance of the troops. Bunkers, machine gun nests, etc. are it's job. The only Liberon tank that has ever engaged an enemy tank since the Second World War did so in the Invasion of Monstonia, when it was immobolized in an artillery strike. Overall, the Liberon Army is very defensive force, preferring to ask the Navy or Air Force to deal with destroying enemy army units. Air Force Liberon's air force is rather average compared to other forces, as it has a wide variety of aircraft. The most glaring issue of the force is it's lack of heavy bombers. Fighters: * RFU-23 Black Widow (3,971) * RFU-X Inversion (212) * RFU-XM Major (66) * RFU-1011 Dragon (12) Ground Attack Aircraft: * RBU-1011 Dragon Strike (11,829) Maritime Patrol * RBU-S Sea Lion (351) Transport * T-130 Hercules (89) * T-T Betelguese (13,018) Spyplanes * GRS-1 SPYder (get it? get it?) Starfleet Liberon's starfleet was built around a defensive strategy, which is why heavily armored and sheilded battlecarriers called "Warstars" were developed. 60 of these monstrous ships were built, each being able to carry thousands of fighters, bombers, shuttles, and smaller ships. The other two types of ships-the Trinity/Lancelot class aviation battlecruiser and the Trinity Rebuild class fast battleship. These smaller ships are mostly used for two-month patrols in the galaxy G2837. Navy The Liberon navy is built around two doctorines: the Task Force and the Decisive Fleet Battle. The first revolves around the powerful carrier force and fleet air arm the Navy possesses, with three or four fleet or cruiser carriers in each Task Force, one or two anti-aircraft based heavy cruisers to each carrier, and one anti-ship heavy cruiser to each carrier. Destroyers and destroyer leaders would be scattered as the first line of defense, with a rare light cruiser thrown into the mix. This was first implemented in 1925 by Grand Admiral Arnold Metchinmann in a carrier exercise with the American carriers Lexington and Langley. The Decisive Fleet Battle strategy revolves around the capital ships of Liberon working to wither down the enemy battle fleet in short skirmishes as it worked nearer to their target. When they finally reached it, the combined allied fleet would crush the enemy fleet in one swift stroke, allowing Liberon ships to operate with impunity. This tactic had been in use since the Russo-Japanese war, and was used to failure by the Japanese Navy. Finally, Submarines, Battlecruisers and Large cruisers generally operated alone or in pairs to raid merchant shipping and enemy cruisers doing the same to allied convoys. Light cruisers were not central to either doctorine, which is why they were built in such small numbers. LS Unity BB-17 is the flagship of the entire Liberon Navy. LS Electra CE-1 is the flagship of the Pacific Fleet. LS Ranger CB-1 is the flagship of the Atlantic Fleet. The navy consists of: Carriers: * 2 P6 Type Fleet Carriers * 4 P5 Type Cruiser Carriers * 6 P5A Type Cruiser Carriers * 2 Surprise Class Stealth Light Carriers * 7 Saber Class Escort Carriers * 1 Bellerophon Class Helicarrier Leader * 12 P2 Type Helicarrier Cruisers * 1 X-12 Class Submarine Carrier * USS Midway CV-41 (Aquired during Noelsnook War Number 3) * 3 Sedna Class Fleet Carriers 39 total Battleships * 2 B1 Type Battleships * 4 B1A Type Battleships * 4 B1A1 Type Battleships * 5 B2 Type Super Battleships * 2 B3 Type Anti-Orbital Battleships * 4 B4 Type Fast Battleships * LS Unity BB-17 22 total Battlecruisers * 2 Ranger Class Battlecruisers * 7 Warrior Class Battlecruisers 9 total Heavy Cruisers: * 60 V Class Heavy Cruisers * 20 A Class Heavy Cruisers * 8 Aviation Type Heavy Cruisers * 6 Crystal Type Heavy Cruisers * 8 Scout Type Heavy Cruisers * LS Vampire CE-2 * LS Electra CE-1 104 total Light Cruisers: * 2 Agincourt Class * 2 Hudson Class * 6 Danae Class * 7 SDAs 17 total Destroyers * 483 Bremen Class and Derivatives * 312 Shepherd Class Destroyers * 418 Stanley T. Phillips Class Destroyers * 12 St. Thomas Class Destroyers * 2 Mercular Class Destroyers 1227 total Submarines * 190 Golf-S Class * 12 Neuroi Class * 60 Walrus Class * 60 Centuar Class Economy Allies and Enemies Allies * Pegasus Prime * The Republic of Mercular * France * Republic of Mongolia * NCMD * DTJMD * Kingdom of Italy * USSR Enemies * GSSDF * Monstonia * Anarchy2244 * Federation Starfleet * VEMC Demographics Category:Militaries